Molly Minaj
Molly Minaj is a character role-played by Jayce Description Molly Minaj is a firecracker who grew up in Los Santos, moved to Liberty City for a year and returned back to the city she grew up in. She claims to have been the daughter of a wealthy family in Vinewood Hills at one time but then she was disowned, cut off and made to fend for herself she doesn't like talking about it so what exactly happened remains a mystery. She enjoys the adrenaline rush from dangerous situations and hitting jumps. She knows she’s hot and enjoys making men uncomfortable with her advances and also loves to play "guilt trips" on people to get them to care about her. She comes across as innocent and defenseless but is totally capable of inflicting pain on someone to get her point across if need be. She loves to have fun, dance and party when she's not out causing trouble. She finds some men that are interested in her as creepy and stalker material which can make her paranoid. She also considers herself a "bad girl" ''and can give off creepy ''"serial killer" vibes getting into the head of the people who challenge or double cross her. * (She lives the thug life unapologetically and when it comes to doing a risky crime she will not hesitate but tries not to be too reckless.) * (She has grown to become a strong independent women dependent on no one and making her own way.) Quotes * "Helloooo" * "Remember me bitch!!!" * "I'm the baddest bitch in the city." * "Oh my gawd!" * "This is why I f*cking hate men!" * "You're kind of hot." * "Don't f*ck with me bitch!" * "I only pretend to be dumb" * "Thank you sooooo much!" * "Wait... what?" * "Byeeee!" Facts * Claims to be a percentage of all ethnicities. * Strangely she enjoys being mistreated and abused at times depending on who it is because it turns her on. * Uses a knife as her primary melee weapon but she also loves the kick of a gun when she pulls the trigger and enjoys the sound of explosions. * She is manipulative and loves to get guys to give her things. Nothing wins her over more than someone giving her things and treating her good. * She loves being in fast and fancy cars with people who like to roll around in style. Also enjoys the wind in her hair on a motorcycle and crouch rocket. * She wants to make the most out of every situation and lives by the "YOLO" mentality. * She doesn't trust anyone also can be skeptical of others intentions after being duped then tortured and left for dead multiple times. You may eventually gain her respect but will most likely never fully gain her trust. * She can be manipulative, diabolical and vindictive to those who are disrespectful to her. * She loves shopping and trying on different outfits to make herself look good. Also likes to dye her hair different colors primarily red but sometimes other colors. Relationship(s) * [[William Told|'William Told aka W']] : Basically the first person she bonded with when arriving back in the city. She has a love hate attraction to him seeing him as funny and dumb but Molly enjoys his company a lot. He also tolerates her constant badgering and insults extremely well where others would just ditch her. She found this very surprising thus he gained a lot of respect from her basically slowly winning her over. * [[Catherine Scratch|'Catherine Scratch aka Cat']]' ': After Molly sold Cat a surplus of materials she noticed she had a toughness about her and found out she was a member of the Lost MC. She was kind towards Molly and she respected her tough biker style thus Molly formed a favorable relationship towards both [[Paddy Patrickson|'Paddy Patrickson']] & [[Catherine Scratch|'Cat']]' '''thus' both gaining Molly's respect. * [[Lana Valentine|'''Lana Valentine]]' : '''Molly became curious about her after being rivals with her and Carmella. Molly eventually grew tired of being hostile towards her every time they met each other. So Molly gave Lana her gun back, got to know her and then they seemed to enjoy each others company. They have formed a bond where they playfully insult each other thus gaining Molly's respect surprisingly. * [[East Side Ballaz|'East Side Ballaz']] : The Ballaz are her favorite gang in the South Side after meeting multiple members and having many positive interactions with them. She will likely build on the positive relationship with 'Emmanuel Biggs aka Big E and other members after many people have targeted her because she can become violent at times when pushed to the edge. She also started to dislike the [[Vagos|'''Vagos]] and many other gangs for their harsh actions against her sometimes even ending up in shootouts with them. Early Days Back in the City * After [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']] broke her heart and betrayed her by allowing her to be stabbed by [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen']] in the middle of nowhere she got her revenge by finding him at the hospital immediately after being treated for her injuries and stabbed him in the neck. (Stabbing clip: "Remember me") * Then later getting her revenge against [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen']] stabbing and taking her to the church covering her in gasoline and setting her on fire. (Burning clip: "Holy Fire!") * After sticking up [[Charisma Star|'Charisma Star']]' '''and shooting her after she pulled a bat a car with 4 people chased after her she disabled the car then took [[Charisma Star|'Charisma Star''']] to the hospital. She then found the car again by surprise and lit them up. Later being arrested under a false identity. (Drive by clip: "Remember Me 2") Gallery Molly 3.jpg Molly 2.jpg Molly 5.jpg Molly 4.jpg Molly 7.jpg Molly 9.jpg Molly 10.jpg Molly 88.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female